One Small Thread
by Niobe's Pen
Summary: Holiday thinks Rex broke the computer. But did he?


**AN: random oneshot. A lot like the one I wrote a little while ago. They both have CAPSRAPE. So beware.**

**...Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be writing ch 5, but...**

**:) innocent smiley.**

**

* * *

**

"That was VERY irresponsible," Six said, glaring at me.

I shrugged. Why deny it? "I know… But I really wanted that hot dog."

He sighed and rubbed his temples beneath his hairline. "You could have just walked up and paid for it like ANY REGULAR HUMAN BEING but instead you must RUN INTO THE HOT DOG CART like some manic pothead."

I shrugged again. He sighed again and looked out the lab window. Somewhere between my assault of the hot dog stand the stand and landing on my face, I had cut my face open from my chin to my cheek. Holiday had said I needed stitches. She left to go find her trusty needle. Well, I assumed that had been where she had gone, all she had said was "Stay here and don't break anything."

Six was still staring at me, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What?"

"You have gravel embedded in your cheek."

I snorted and looked him up and down, wanting to give him a similar compliment. But there was nothing to say. His dark hair was immaculate, his suit unwrinkled, not a scratch on his stupid tinted glasses. Except…

"There's a loose thread on your right sleeve," I proclaimed, triumphant. Six's reaction was immediate and explosive.

"What! Really!" he grabbed at his crisp sleeve until he found the offending string. "Do you have scissors or something?"

In fact, I did have something that cut other things to pieces. "I have a really big-" I began excitedly.

"NO! Absolutely not. Is there anything lying around? Anything?" he asked.

"Uh…" I scanned the room. "There! On the corner of the desk by the computers!"

Six lunged across the room. I hadn't expected this much drama over a thread, but this was Six, so... He stepped across the wires on the floor (Holiday had been doing something with her computers when he had dragged me in) and grabbed the scalpel.

By the blade.

He yelped and dropped it, on hand travelling to his mouth. The scalpel bounced off the edge of the desk and fell on the floor, rolling away. "No! Come baaaack!" he began to chase it. I smiled and reflected on how the only way to make him completely loose his cool was to criticize his appearance. But then one of his shiny black shoes looped itself in the cord to the computer without his noticing. With a whining screech like nails on chalkboard, the computer began to slide across the table.

"Hey! The cord! Your foot!" I yelled, somewhat vaguely, but I wasn't exactly well prepared for the situation. He didn't hear me.

_Crash!_

Silence.

"Was that expensive?" I asked slowly.

Then the metal paneled doors slid open. Holiday stepped through them and stopped short, surveying the damage. The expression in her blue eyes slowly turned murderous and the package in her hand fell to her side.

"What happened?" she asked, her even tone thinly disguising the annoyance in her voice.

A guilty silence hung in the room like a fart.

"Rex broke the computer," Six said.

…Hey, wait a second, what did he just-

"REX!" Holiday shrieked.

"What? No, I…" I stammered.

"Why do you break everything? You broke the computer, you broke the poor man's hot dog cart, you broke your skull when in the process of breaking the cart, hell, you even broke the poor man who was standing next to the hot dog cart!" she yelled.

"I didn't-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT THING COSTS?"

"I didn't do it!" I yelled. Holiday's glare became yet more blistering.

"Then who did! Six?"

I looked at Six in shock and confusion. He kept a perfectly straight face. Why would he blame me? Okay, I knew why, but subject an innocent boy to Holiday's wrath?

Asshole ninja.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!"

"I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING! SIX TRIPPED!" I yelled back.

Six raised an eyebrow and snorted with laughter. Darn, he was a good actor. Of course he was, he worked for Providence, and if they're famous for one thing, it's lying…

Holiday turned to him. "Don't LAUGH, it isn't FUNNY, you think that's funny? You have a sick sense of humor, you know that? You always have. I don't know why I've put up with you for so long!"

Six quickly corrected himself. "Of course, Holiday, there is absolutely nothing funny about this situation," he said, in a monotone.

"I'm SERIOUS! He had a string loose on his sleeve and he was going to use your scalpel but then his foot caught on one of the wires and pulled the computer out!" I shrieked, trying to make her believe me by sheer force of will. How could this be happening?

Holiday crossed her arms and stared me down. "Six never trips. And why would he have a string loose? There's never anything wrong with him or his clothes."

The doors opened again. Bobo walked in, a vanilla ice cream cone in each hand. Everybody ignored him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I shrieked again. Bobo looked up and took the situation in. Then he smiled.

Oh no. Please no.

"I saw him do it," Bobo said.

"HE WASN'T EVEN IN THE ROOM!"

"Thank you, Bobo, that is very responsible of you," Six said curtly.

"YOU FU-"

"REX! Don't SAY words like that! Why are you so wound up today? You need to chill out! Why can't you just admit it? Why do you have to lie about things?"

"Cut the kid some slack, he's had a rough day. He got whacked on the head, maybe he's hallucinating or something," Six said. I glared at him to inform him that this wasn't going to help his predicament AT ALL.

"It was his fault he got hit on the head anyway!"

"Who got hit on the head?" Bobo asked, interested. Everybody ignored him.

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

"Why can't you take responsibility for your actions! I can't stay here and argue with you like this anymore or MY HEAD WILL EXPLODE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT. Rex, I want you to get a job somewhere to pay this off. AND DON'T MAKE ME MAKE IT WORSE. No, come to think of it, Six, you get a job WITH HIM and make sure he doesn't blow something up. Bonding experience. You'll love it. I'm going to send a nurse in to patch you up, and then I am going on vacation to GET AWAY FROM YOU PEOPLE."

Six's eyebrows flew up until they were almost touching his hairline. "NO! That won't be necessary, I'm sure he can… uh… I have a job to do, I can't babysit him all day… you can't do this!" he stammered, thrown off that his plan wasn't going as well as expected.

"Your JOB is babysitting. You'll get paid double. I'm sure Rex won't annoy you too much. Goodbye," she said, and stomped off.

I smirked. That's what he got for breaking things. I would make his life miserable.

We stared at each other for a long time. I was waiting for an apology, some reassurance, SOMETHING. Six's eyes (you know what I mean) dropped and he looked at the floor, I assumed the expensive computer parts littering it. All I got was:

"Oops."

"Oops?" I asked, incredulous.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Oops." And walked out the door.

"WAIT! Come back! You aren't even going to apologize?"

The silence spoke for itself. But Bobo decided to say, "I don't think so," anyway. I glared at him. Stupid traitor monkey.

"Want some ice cream?"

I stood up.

"You really shouldn't make any sudden movements with that head injury," Bobo said. He slowly took another lick of his ice cream… then dropped both cones and made a break for the exit.

I followed, not to far behind. I would be avenged. Even if I had to beat up the monkey instead of my stupid ninja babysitter.

* * *

**AN: FUN... I like oneshots. I might add onto this. Maybe. Or maybe not. Depends on critical response.**

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! (pretend you want to see me again ;))**


End file.
